


Our Hopes and Dreams (one Shot)

by OneHighZergling



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Hes Asriel Basicly., Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, One Shot, but up for adoption if someone wants to pick it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHighZergling/pseuds/OneHighZergling
Summary: Just a one-shot of if Izuku had a quirk that gave him the appearance and abilities of Asriel Dreamurr, other than time fuckery.





	Our Hopes and Dreams (one Shot)

Izuku was born with a mutation quirk at first glance. It just made him have white, fluffy fur instead of hair with two large horns on his head. Then, over the first 4 years of his life, his eyes turned from normal green to white irises and his pupils became silts. And finally, he had gained a ‘mane’ of fur that started just above his horns and drooped down to his collarbone.

His best friend, Katsuki Bakugo, starting growing distant after he got his quirk, which allowed him to turn his sweat into explosions, but only on the palm of his hands. At first, he just ignored him whenever he tried to talk to him. Then as they got into middle school, it became worse. Izuku was bullied constantly for a ‘weak goat quirk’.

Then, Bakugou came up with ‘Deku’, which was a way of spelling his name in kanji that meant useless. He started calling him it, and his lackeys joined in on it. This name-calling slowly spread to the entire school, with the rest of the students calling him Deku. It didn’t help that the teachers didn’t do anything about it. This went on for most of Middle School, and Izuku became really timid and shy.

During the last year of school, Izuku’s and Bakugou’s class went to a village where a hero duo called ‘Water Horse’ had their agency. As the bus got into the village, the students, one teacher, and the bus driver were met by a grizzly site. There were a lot of bodies strewn around, and the village was on fire on some spots. As the bus skidded to a stop, a rock impacted the bus, splitting it open.

The entire class freaked out and scattered, and the teacher trying to get everyone to stop didn’t go well. Izuku and Bakugou had run together for some weird reason. As they rounded a corner, something hit Bakugou, causing him to skid back a bit. Izuku meeped at this.

A tall muscular blond man with small black eyes and very grotesque-looking muscle fiber covering his arms and legs, dark-colored pants, black knee-high boots, along with a red tank top was staring down at them. “Oh, twerps to kill! I’ll use you two to crush the minds of the pathetic hero duo that’s chasing me!”

Izuku glanced over where bakugou skidded to. He was just getting up, but he was severely hurt. This sight made something clicked inside him. Two black markings appeared on the lower left and right corners of his cheeks. Izuku raised his hands towards Muscular, before a strange skull formed in front of him, who laughed at that. “What is this pathetic thing going to do!?”

Izuku didn’t give a response. Instead, the skull laughed eerily and then formed several dozen diamond-shaped objects around muscular. The skull opened its mouth again, drawing both the diamond objects and muscular towards its mouth. Muscular tried to cling to the ground, but to no avail. He was sucked into the mouth.

Muscular went on to punch the skull, which it just responded by biting down on him, tearing off his right arm. He was then thrown into one of the diamond objects, which then bit down again. This process is repeated for several minutes as muscular was trying his hardest to use his quirk to stop the skull from biting down on him. He was screaming the whole time.

This left Izuku, Bakugou, and water horse duo, who had just arrived to see this gruesome sight, horrified. Izuku passed out from his shock, the markings staying on his face. Bakugou tried to move over to him, but he passed out as well. The water horse duo, after recovering from the shock of seeing a kid that was at most thirteen kills a class A villain in a rather...gruesome way, reported it in after making sure Izuku was okay and tended to Bakugo’s wounds from when Muscular hit him.

** _**???**_ **

Izuku was in a void, in front of him was the skull creature that he had summoned. In its maw….Was Bakugou, reaching out to Izuku. Before being chomped on by the creature. Izuku screamed as Bakugou’s severed arm flew into his arms.

  
  
  
  


Then he suddenly woke to bright lights, screaming as he launched himself up. Waking up his mother who was asleep leaning on him. He was in a hospital bed. “-Kaachan No!”

Izuku glanced at his shocked mother as he came back to his senses. “Mom...Where are we?”

Inko replied through tears as she hugged him “T-T-The village your’s and Katsuki’s class went for the field trip was under attack by a v-v-v-villain! The police d-d-d-d-didn’t tell me much. B-b-but  im glad you’re safe, my baby Izuku. Aa-a-a-and why did you wake up s-s-s-screaming?”

Izuku nodded but looked at his mother “I-I-I think...a nightmare. But, is Bakugou okay?”

Inko was silent for a few seconds. “y-yes...But he’s in critical condition. But stable.”

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't have much of a beta, due to it being a oneshot. sorry!


End file.
